The subject matter herein relates generally to latches for plug connectors.
Connector systems including mating connectors configured to be mated for data and/or power transmission through the connector system. For example, the connector systems typically include complementary plug connectors and receptacle connectors configured to be mated to and unmated from each other. The connectors typically include latching features to secure mating of the plug connector with the receptacle connector. For example, the plug connector may include a deflectable latch having a latch hook configured to be received in a latch opening of the receptacle connector. However, known latches are not without disadvantages. For instance, some known latch designs have low connector to plug retention strength. The latches are subject to failure or breaking due to excessive force applied to the latch. The latches may become inadvertently unlatched, such as when the cable of the receptacle connector is pulled rearward, overcoming the retention force of the latch. Some known latches utilize a return spring to provide a return force to return the latch to a latched position and resist unintentional de-latching. However, with some known connectors, the return force may be high, leading to difficulties by users in overcoming the spring force to release the latch. Additionally, with latches that utilize a pull tab to actuate the latch, pulling rearward on the latch tends to pull the hook rearward against the corresponding latching component, causing the latch to bind against the latching component and thus increasing the de-latching force needed to move the latch to the released position.
A need remains for a cost effective and reliable latching system for a plug connector.